


El's birthday

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El's birthday, F/M, Fluff, Summer Fluff, They attempt to build stuff but it doesn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Can you write a prompt about the party trying to be grown ups and assembling a bbq on their own on the fourth of July? (Summer of 85)- tumblr prompt





	El's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> it kind of turned into El's birthday because I want her to have one, ok?

“And…LIFT!” Dustin shouted, and at once everyone picked up the large heavy box and moved it a few feet down the path to the cabin.

“LIFT!”

  
“Oh my god!” Max shouted at Dustin. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuup!”

  
They were trying to get the barbeque to the cabin so they could assemble it and have burgers later.

  
“I don’t see why we couldn’t have gotten El to do this?” Max shrugged.

  
“Because she’s not a dog.” Mike glared at Max over the large box. He was struggling to hold it up. “She doesn’t have to use her powers for us.”

  
Lucas gave Max a look that said “don’t worry about it”. They all knew Mike could be… defensive, about El sometimes.

  
“What about Steve? He just helped us get it to the car from the store and that’s it?” Lucas was also straining under the weight of the box, but was trying to remain strong in front of Max.

  
“He had to get back to his job. Because he works hard.” Dustin said. “Unlike you guys who are dropping the pace! Come on pick it up! We haven’t got all day!”

  
“You’re not even doing anything!” Mike rolled his eyes.

  
Dustin tipped his cap,”uh, I’m leading so…”

  
“Guys! Just focus on getting this thing in the cabin.” Max was tired of their constant bickering.

  
After they finally managed to make it to the cabin, El excitedly opened the door, almost causing Mike to drop the box on his foot. Will came from behind her and took Mike’s spot and helped the party bring the box in.

  
“How are we supposed to do this?” El watched as the boys tipped out the contents of the box.

They all stared at them in confusion, too many screws and metal parts.

  
“Uh, it’s just AV club right? We can do this.” Dustin picked up the instruction manual. “We’re almost adults.”

  
It was not like AV club. Wires and all were easy for Dustin. But screws? They were small and everything looked the same and oh god is this backwards or inside out someone help?!

  
“That’s upside down!” Max grabbed the metal plate from Dustin and turned it the right way. But it still didn’t look right.

  
“This doesn’t look like a barbeque.” Will grimaced, creeping away from the action before things turned sour and a fight broke out.

  
Lucas and Dustin began bickering over something, and screws when flying. It didn’t help the summer heat was causing everyone to be more angry and highly strung.

  
“I can’t concentrate if you guys are shouting!!!” Max screamed over Dustin and Lucas’ argument.

  
Mike and Will were sat watching from on top of the kitchen counter, it was safer not to be involved anymore. “I wanted El to have a good birthday…” Mike said, watching how El was reading the manual. “Not all this fighting. She’s never had one before but maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

  
“But there’s always next year.” Will smiled, “and the year after that, and the year after that.” Mike playfully nudged him to shut him up. “All I’m saying is, El’s not going anywhere. So maybe this birthday sucks, but you’ll have plenty more to mess up. And look,” he nodded to the party. El had taken control and was showing everyone what to do. “She looks like she’s having fun.”

  
Mike looked away from Will towards El. He was so worried about making her birthday perfect, but Will was right. “Thanks Will.” He jumped off the counter. “We should probably go help now before they come for our blood.”

  
Will jumped down - with less ease due to his shorter legs - and they joined the others.

Hopper returned home that evening to all six kids snoring around a badly built barbeque. He laughed to himself and put the groceries in the fridge. They’ll just have to have the real barbecue tomorrow.


End file.
